


Bittersweet

by layerto



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Wedding/Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 04:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/layerto/pseuds/layerto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hinata-kun, I want you... to marry me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. one spoon of sugar

**Author's Note:**

> There's going to be a continuation and things, so yeah, keep an eye out for that!

Komaeda stared at himself in the pristine full-length mirror.

A clean, black suit.

A black tie.

A black pair of dress shoes.

"I hope... this is okay," he mumbled, tugging on the collar of his shirt. His hands and legs were shaking. His heart was racing.  
He swallowed his nervousness and whispered to himself with a smile - "It's going to be okay."

 

\-------------------------

 

Hinata and Komaeda sat together in a small cafe, the one that their friends talked about - a petite, newly-opened cafe. Komaeda invited Hinata out that afternoon, 2:00PM sharp. This wasn't any meeting.  
This was the day.

_The day..._

Komaeda fumbled with a small box in his pocket. A ring box, to be exact. In the small, navy blue box, it held a silver ring, that Komaeda knew would look perfect on Hinata... and himself.

"So, why did you want to meet up suddenly?", Hinata asked, making Komaeda jump in his seat. Hinata looked at him questionably, not seeing why he was so nervous. "O-oh! Well, you see... haha..." Komaeda giggled nervously, unsure how to answer. He heard Hinata sigh across from him. "Well, whatever."  
Komaeda got up silently as Hinata stared out the window and got down on his knee next to him, reaching into his pocket.

"Hinata-kun."

"Huh?" Hinata glanced over at Komaeda, surprised. "What are you-"

"Hinata-kun, I want you... to marry me." Komaeda held out the box open in front of Hinata. He stared up at Hinata with a soft smile.

 

\-------------------------

 

Komaeda sighed and paced around the dressing room, trying to get rid of his worries.  
But, that didn't work out so well once a limo pulled up in front, ready to take Komaeda to the church to say their vows.

"Ah..." He headed out to the limo, a large mixture of feelings welling up inside him.


	2. with cream

Hinata paced around his room impatiently.

"Seriously, that guy..."

At first, their relationship was one thing after another - hanging out, realizing they had feelings for each other, dating...  
...but, _marriage?_

It wasn't that Hinata hated Komaeda. It felt sudden. _Then again, I could've refused his proposal._  
He let out a heavy sigh.

_But, it's not like I wanted to refuse._

\-------------------------

 

"Ma... rry?" The words stumbled out of Hinata's mouth. He stared at Komaeda in awe, quickly collecting his thoughts.

_Komaeda wants to marry me._

The thought made him happy.  
Happier than anything else in the world. He must've been blushing madly or smiling like an idiot - but he knew what his answer was.

The other customers watched, finding joy in seeing a proposal. In fact, wasn't this the kind of thing you would see on TV? Once someone proposed, everyone else would support it and hope that their lover would accept - or something like that.

"Y... yeah. I'll marry you...!" Hinata felt tears well up in his eyes. This wasn't usually how he would act - but the feeling inside him was that of another world.

 

\-------------------------

 

_Either ways, it seems like Komaeda's heading up to the chapel first. We'll say our vows, and..._

The thought made Hinata blush up to ears.


	3. sweet and milky

"At this time, I'll ask you... Komaeda Nagito-"

A small smile formed at the corner of his lips as he glanced over at Hinata.

"-and you, Hinata Hajime, to face each other and take each other's hands."

They both looked at each other with a smile. Smiles that said _thank you, I love you, I'm so happy, be with me forever-_

"Komaeda, will you take Hinata to be your husband, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish his friendship and love him today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honour him, laugh with him and cry with him? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

"I will," Komaeda responds, looking straight into Hinata's eyes.

The lines are repeated once more. Hinata looks back at Komaeda and smiles.

"Yes."

 

\-------------------------

 

The ring slipped perfectly onto Hinata's finger. Him and Komaeda went into a soft embrace, only hugging each other as the claps of the surrounding customers filled their silence.

They exchanged soft, sweet whispers-

"I love you, Nagito."

"I love you too, Hinata-kun."

 

\-------------------------

 

"I now present you, both husband and husband. You may kiss the groom."

The lines strike Komaeda as odd, as they could work either way. But that was fine, since it seemed like they were directed towards him as he exchanged glances with the priest.  
He pulled Hinata closer and held his hands at his waist, softly pressing his lips against Hinata's.

"I love you, Hinata-kun," Komaeda whispered.

"Are you sure that isn't _Komaeda-kun_?", Hinata whispered back, squeezing Komaeda's hands and planting a kiss on his lips once more.


End file.
